


Deep Cleansing

by escapism_111



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapism_111/pseuds/escapism_111
Summary: Who knew that showers could be so...dirty.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Deep Cleansing

Sun’s golden rays spilling from the window, you basked in the warmth of the early Summer as your house grew heated and humid. You sighed, opening the windows and doors, hoping for the sweet relish of the cooling breeze that would kiss your skin, however only the stagnant arid air smothered you.

Sweat prickled at your skin as you slumped on your couch, skin flushed and feverish as your clothes stuck to you like a second skin; tight and irritating as it itched. You had grown bored from waiting for your boyfriend to come home, despite the late afternoon, the air was still stuffy and hot, Summer’s wrath too strong.

Your boyfriend was the renown outside hitter of the MSBY Black Jackals, Sakusa Kiyoomi. His volleyball career flourished after high school, from the ace of Itachiyama to one of the most powerful players on (arguably) the best volleyball team. You had relished the fact that you joined him on his journey, watching with adortion as his skills were honed and sharpened like a blade, how his spikes became more powerful and destructive: piercing from any wall of blocks that the opposing team would try to construct.

To you, Kiyoomi was the best of the best; the most powerful and intelligent player. And, more importantly, the best boyfriend you could ever ask for.

Of course, his obsessive cleanliness did get on your nerves from time to time, especially when you had first met him. You still remembered when he nearly sprayed you with disinfectant when you came too close, you also remembered the soothing heat that radiated off him and the faint rose that peeked over with white mask.

Stretching, your face crinkled in disgust as the scent of your sweat filled your senses, the heat becoming unbearable as the sun glared at you. Looking down, you saw how your skin had a thin sheen to it, slightly flushed pink as your blood had risen to your skin. Humming a sweet tune, you stood from the couch, popping your spine as you sauntered into your bathroom, reaching for the shower taps.

Luke-warm water trickling onto your hand like delightful rain, you began to strip away all the layers of clothing, sighing in relief as you shed the fabric that suffocated you in a relinquishing, hot grip. Tentatively, you stepped underneath the cooling stream of the shower, sighing in bliss as the slight chill eased the tension in your muscles, glittering and flowing down your body.

Running a hand through your drenched locks, you untangled the tressed and slumped, relishing the delectable temperature of the water. Solemnly, you internally wished that Kiyoomi was there, to run his rough fingers - calloused from the thunderous spikes of the sturdy volleyball - on your body, how they would caress the dips and curves of your frame as they admired you. You imagined his lips, soft and plump, pressing against your neck, nipping a trail of small, lilac bruises on the curve of your shoulders as his curled tenebrous hair would tickled your skin.

Huffing slightly, the incessant prickle of arousal and unadulterated lust plucked at your abdomen, skin flushed again as your mind wondered. Brushing your soft fingertips on your breasts, you sighed as you plucked at your rosy nipples that perked in attention, moaning breathlessly as you imagined Kiyoomi’s rough fingers on your breasts instead. Gradually, as if to tease yourself, your right hand dipped beneath your breasts and ran across the heated flesh of your stomach, racing towards your aching pussy that throbbed with need. 

Mind hazy with coding lust and excitement, you failed to notice the creek of the front door and the faint footsteps that stalked towards the bathroom.

“Anyone home?” The hushed, deep voice of your boyfriend shattered your reverie, causing your hand to jump away from your weeping sex, that begged for attention.

“I-I’m in the shower!” You yelped in surprise, heart thundering against your chest as your breath was clogged in your throat, choking you.

Groaning, the bathroom door opened slightly as the man stepped into the steamed air, moon-esque skin glistening in sweat from training and his ebony hair clinging to his forehead. Raking his gaze over your form with deep, lidded pools of black seas, Kyoomi bore a ghost of a smirk, lips curled as his cheeks upturned. You revelled at his overt appreciation of you, being able to gaze at his exposed face as his eyes crinkled and thick eyebrows lifted in surprise.

You flushed underneath the piecing, heady gaze of the inky depths of his eyes, a storm brewing beneath the surface as his pink tongue slipped at the pillowy flesh, moistening it. Kiyoomi hummed, deep and cherishing, as his stare intoxicated you, pulling you within his unbridled arousal as his eyes flickered to your swelled rosey buds. 

“Hmm, seems to me that you need to be... _cleaned,”_ Kiyoomi’s baritone had rumbled into a purr, shrugging off his jacket as his neatly folded it on the hook. Ever the perfectionist, you thought.

However, you couldn’t help but feel a spark of arousal that jolted to your core, heat rising to your flesh as you watched your boyfriend strip. His tantalising flesh was revealed slowly, teasingly, as the pale skin glistened in the light. Rubbing your thighs together to quell the heat that prickled at your cunt, you bit your lip as you stared at the rippling muscle beneath the taut flesh, seemingly to flex as he reached for his boxers. Your breath was caught in your throat as your mouth watered, eyes desperately gazing at the bulge as he pulled the offending fabric off.

You whined as you saw the hot, heady flesh of his cock, red and darkened, met the air; the slight trail of fine, raven curls clambering up his navel. His cock, thick and weighted, bobbed against his toned stomach temptingly. The urge to feel the heated flesh of his dick on your tongue was too great, clouding your senses and coherent thought as he stepped towards you.

Gripping your hair in a firm yet loving grip, he tilted your head upwards to kiss, locking his plush lips with yours. Groaning, your arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, his pillowy lips brushing against yours tenderly as your heart thumped in tandem with his. Tongue swiping against your bottom lip, Kiyoomi’s tongue slipped into your mouth, caressing your muscle as they curled and entwined in a frenzied dance. His hands, large and rough, gripped at your ass, yanking you closer as he deepened the kiss, tongue licking at your throat.

Whining, you pulled away, lips bruised and swelling as you stared within the smouldering black embers of his eyes. His breath was as laboured as yours, lips slightly moist and red as he leaned in again to give another deep, passionate kiss. Again, you pulled away from his fervid lips, running your hand across the twitching muscle of his abdomen and wrapping around his girthy cock.

The flesh was hot and weighted; a metal rod spun with peachy silk as you hand tugged back the foreskin, thumb caressing the tip as it leaked precum. A small, rumbling groan spilled from his pillowy lips as he urged you to drop to your knees. As you lowered, you rubbed your thighs together, the slick from your desperate cunt pooling between your thighs as it mingled with the refreshing water.

Licking your lips, you twisted your wrist, giving the flesh a light tug as the sweltering tip brushed against your lips. Kiyoomi grunted, trying to buck his hips for more contact.

“Stop teasing,” he grunted, voice dropping as his grip on your hair tightened.

Grinning with sardonic glee, you conceded, bringing the flushed crimson tip to your opened mouth, wet tongue darting out to get a taste. Musky salt assaulted your tongue as you basked in the masculine taste of his cock, moaning slightly as you wrapped your lips around the tip, sucking it. Tongue licking the underside of his cock, you bobbed your head languidly as you took more of the length into your mouth, feeling the heady weight of the organ anchor your tongue.

Kiyoomi let out a drawn out groaned, obsidian eyes flickering shut as his thick eyelashes kissed the apple of his flushed cheeks. As you sucked, you admired the ethereal beauty of your boyfriend as pleasure painted his features, slight pants escaping his parted lips as his hips stuttered. You hadn’t done this with him for a long time, so you guessed that he was still sensitive - if the slight quiver of his muscular thighs were anything to go by.

Gazing at his blissful face, one of your hands trailed to your dripping cunt, caressing your inner thighs as you fingered yourself, moaning as pleasure shot through your veins like a drug. The vibrations caused Kiyoomi to buck harshly into your mouth, cock abusing your throat as you gagged slightly. 

“D-don’t stop, baby.”

Watching him beneath the spray of the shower, Kiyoomi looked like he was chiseled from the gods, his blazing eyes locking onto yours as you continued to suck him off. Smirking, you pulled off, much to his chagrin, as you stood back up, running your fingers through his hair. You adored the adorable little beauty spots above his right eye, leaning in to kiss him. Of course, as your lips brushed, Kiyoomi grimaced but kissed you back. You giggled.

“I thought you were clean, Yoomi?” You teased as you sucked little hickies on his pale neck, the swelling violet stark against the flesh.

“Shut it,” he grumbled, tilting his head downwards to run his tongue on your perked nipple, your breath hitching as a bullet of pleasure shot through you.

“Wh-who’s the one teasing now?” You whined, gripping his tenebrous curls as he lapped at your tits.

His smirk spread against your heated skin, lifting his gaze towards yours as he stood at his full height, towering over you with smouldering eyes and a sinister glint.

Without warning, his toned arms coiled around your waist and hooked the underside of your creamy thighs, lifting you up and pinning you to the chilling, white tiles of the shower wall. You gasped, loud and wanting, as Kiyoomi slotted his hips between your spread thighs, burying his face in your neck to give a harsh nip. Whining, your hips bucked slightly, urging his heated cock to slide into your needy entrance.

Grunting, he rubbed his feverish flesh against your dipping one, the tip of his dick gliding against your clit before settling against your hole. You whined again, wanting to be filled to the brim.

“C’mon, Yoomi. Fill me up!”

With that exclaim, the blunt spear pushed inside your heat, stretching your walls in a pleasant burn as it brushed against all your nerves. You sighed in bliss, revelling in how his cock twitched and bumped against your spongy walls, slick and desperate. 

Gulping in a deep breath, Kiyoomi pull almost all the way out before pushing his hips with its home between your legs, the delicious brush of his dick causing you to shiver and moan. He continued to thrust in a slow, yet punishing pace, the stream of the water trickling down his muscles as he pinned you against the wall with his body; his chest rubbing against yours. 

You moaned as he slammed back into you, the slight ripple of your ass against the tiles causing another river of ecstasy to flood your senses. All coherent thought was lost, only the wanton, heady breaths, pants and moans tumbling from your parted lips as your fingers dug into his shoulder blades.

He sped up, his hips now smacking into yours, his pelvis grinding against your clit as his cock punished the bundle of nerves deep within you. Whimpering, you clutched his back as the knots in your stomach tightened and tightened, the tingling euphoria engulfing you in a sea of hedonism as your cunt throbbed: your orgasm teetering over the edge.

As if sensing how close you were, Kiyoomi pushed even closer, winding one hand to rub against your clit. That pushed you over the edge, the walls of your weeping cunt clenching and quivering as it tightened around his cock, a shattering moan searing your throat as your head flung back, thighs shaking as his relinquishing grip held you. You skin tingled and prickled with the aftershocks of your orgasm, riding the waves of your high as he still pistoned into you, his rhythm disrupted as he too came close to his peak.

Groaning, low and deep, his cock twitched as his searing hot cum painted your walls white, the heated sensation causing your overstimulated body to jolt at the torturous pleasure. His thighs slightly shook as he placed you down, his softening cock slipping out of you. He grimaced at the sight of your silvery slick and his creamy cum trailing down your thigh, mixing with the water that pooled at both of your feet.

“Now we _really_ need to clean up,” he grumbled, massaging your skin slightly before turning to the shower head, scrubbing his body.

You giggled as his germophobic tendencies resurfaced after the passionate escapade. Despite what he thought, the feeling of _his_ cum dripping down your thighs made your sex throb, however you were too tired and worn out to do anything about the sudden spike of lust. Instead, you joined him in washing yourselves, running your hands on his body gently as you lathered each other’s bodies.

Who knew that showers could be so _dirty._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! We stan a clean king, wash your hands and stay safe (in both ways)!
> 
> If you want to support me, perhaps check this out: https://paypal.me/maddski567?locale.x=en_GB


End file.
